GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018)
The sixth anime adaptation. It premired on April 1st, 2018. This anime adaptation celebrates the 50th anniversary of the original 1968 anime. It is animated by Toei Animation. Story Main story: Nearly twenty years into the 21st century, people have forgotten the existence of Yōkai. When a number of unexplainable phenomena plague adults of the human world with confusion and chaos, thirteen-year-old Mana writes a letter to the Yōkai Post in search of answers, to soon be greeted by GeGeGe no Kitarō. Western Yōkai Arc Story (Episode #27~?): "The Ring of Arcana," a treasure of the western yōkai world has been stolen by a witch named Agnès. Following after her, Backbeard, the strongest emperor in the western yōkai world, and his minions start invading Japan. Agnès, who escapes from the hands of Backbeard, meets Kitarō and asks for his help, but...!? Agnès is chased by Wolf Man, Vampire, Frankenstein, and even another witch who is Agnès's own sister. What is the secret hidden in The Ring of Arcana? What is the reason for Agnès coming to Japan? What exactly is Backbeard's true desire...!? About Theme Songs ;Opening theme *GeGeGe no Kitarō by Kiyoshi Hikawa ;Ending theme # Kagami no Naka kara by Maneki Kecak (Ep. 1~13) # GET A NOTE by Rekishi (Ep. 14~26) # Mienkeredomo Orundayo by Kiyoshi Hikawa (Ep. 27~?) Episodes Cast Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. *Shiho Kokido - Girl with Guitar (Ep. 7) *Kōta Nemoto - Charatomi *Kazumasa Fukagawa - Kappa *Reimi - Datsui-Babaa, Old Woman (Ep. 8), Mizuki Gohara, Rie *Yasunao Sakai - Kappa *Momoko Soyama - Shibazaki, Miyabi Momoyama, Aki *Michihiro Ikemizu - Miage-Nyūdō *Takashi Matsuyama - Akimura, Gohara *'Kōzō Shioya' *Yūko Nagashima - Futakuchi-Onna *Taiki Matsuno - Kamaitachi *Arisa Sekine - Tofu-Kozō *Masaharu Satō *'Naoki Tatsuta' *Fukushi Ochiai - Odoroga Swamp Yōkai, Kappa, Danichirō *Katsuhisa Hōki - Kaminari *Takuya Kirimoto - Ameyama *Yukiko Motoyoshi *Volcano Ōta - Dansaburō *Yumi Uchiyama - Sunekosuri *Ryōsuke Kanemoto - Shō *Kimiko Saitō - Masae *Hideaki Tezuka - Company Boss *Yūsuke Numata - Salaryman Yamada *Toshiya Chiba - Kunishige *Shunsuke Kanie - Arimoto, Kappa *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Tarōmaru, Kojirō *Motoko Kumai - Jirōmaru *Kentarō Tone - Isogashi *Misaki Watada - Gohara's Wife *Chiharu Sassa - Kappa *Ayane Sakura - Hanako-san *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Yōsuke-kun *Kenyū Horiuchi - Gyōbu-Danuki *'Yasuhiro Takato' *Yūsuke Handa *'Hisao Egawa' - Wanyūdō *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Makura-Gaeshi *Mika Kanai - Dream Bell Girl *Tetsuo Sakaguchi - Akinori Uchida *Yuri Noguchi - Masashi Uchida *Aya Hisakawa - Zunbera, Rokuro-Kubi *Yukana - Kirara Fusano, Adél *Kenji Akabane - Yūsuke *Miyuki Kawashō *Aya Yamane *Kōichi Gomi *Shin Aomori - Umizatō *Ken Uo - Uncle Shōji *Hideyuki Tanaka *Hiroshi Naka - Elder Tengu *Megumi Urawa - Kawauso *Gara Takashima - Toshiko Sawada *Konami Yoshida - Takurō-Bi *Nao Tamura - Amefuri-Kozō *Keiichi Noda *Minami Tsuda - Kyōsuke *Ryōichi Tanaka - Kyōsuke's Grandpa *Tetsu Inada - Director, Karakasa *Yūta Kasuya - Akaname *Eri Nakao - Natsumi *Wakana Yamazaki - Fuyuko *Maaya Uchida - Yōko Ishiyama/Sekiyo *Shikito Miyagi *Kujira - Kubire-Oni *Hikaru Midorikawa - Gahi *Hōko Kuwashima - Yūna Yamamoto *Kikuko Inoue - Yūna's Mother *Arisa Kōri *Hibiku Yamamura - Agnès *Takeshi Kusao - Wolfgang *Ryōko Shiraishi - Victor Frankenstein *Shiori Izawa - Carmilla Cast Notes *Masako Nozawa, who originated the role of Kitarō in the 1968 anime, takes over the role of Medama-Oyaji. The role had been performed by Isamu Tanonaka since the 1968 anime and up to his death in 2010. *Bin Shimada had performed Medama-Oyaji in a small number of cameo appearances, as well as the film Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu, and had also voiced various characters in the 1996 anime. *Toshio Furukawa had previously performed recurring character Aobōzu for the 2007 anime and one-time villains in the 1985 and 1996 anime. *Likewise, Mayumi Tanaka had voiced Nurikabe-Nyōbō in the 2007 anime while Kappei Yamaguchi voiced Nopperabō in the 1996 series. *Umeka Shōji had also performed minor characters in the 2007 series. Trivia Promotional Images GeGeGe_no_Kitaro_2018_Anime_Promotional_Poster.jpg Western Yokai Arc.jpg|The Western Yōkai Arc key visual Trailers Episode Recaps GeGeGe no Kitarō 2018's brief episode recaps. Includes spoilers. DvD Covers DvD_Volume_1_Rental_Cover.jpg DvD Volume 2 Rental Cover.jpg pt-br:Anime de 2018 Category:Anime Category:TV series